


Emblem

by Willofhounds



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Hacker Midoriya Izuku, Insecure Yagi Toshinori | All Might, M/M, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Parental Fatgum, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pilot Izuku, Pilot OMC, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Soul Bond, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Asshole, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After being chased by bullies Izuku Midoriya gets lost in a haunted forest. Or so he thinks. The forest in fact hides a military secret that originates from shortly before quirks appeared. Along with his friends, Izuku finds a forgotten ship and working fighters. What other secrets does the SDF-1 still hold?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei & Maijima Higari | Power Loader, Hatsume Mei/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Emblem

A/N I couldn't help myself. Got to stop watching favorite openings from childhood. I blame my dad for this one. 

Warnings: Izuku/Tsukauchi, Soulmates, soul parents, Abusive Inko, bullying, Abusive Bakugo

Izuku's POV 

In full cyclone gear he took the obstacle course again. The padding ensured that if they ever crashed the bikes no serious injuries would be sustained. He had to call in a favor to get them resized into his and the other's sizes. 

People were beginning to catch on that there was a new kind of bike on the streets. Theh were a little behind the times since it had been a year since Izuku and his misfits first appeared. 

Cyclones appeared to be regular motorcycles at first glance. However they used gas and an energy system developed by the military over 200 years prior. This made them faster than any motorcycle on the current market. They had armored plating which prevented the engine from taking damage. But one thing was what made it completely different that anything other companies had come up with. The fact that is could transform into an armored suit much like the old super hero movies from the early 21st century. 

It wasnt something Izuku had used in his outings yet. He could barely move with the regular protective gear on. If he used the transformation function he would be a sitting duck. 

Part of that might be because he was 12 and not 18. Everything in the base he had found was made for an older generation. A generation that if the log books were true knew that something else was out there. 

Still finding this base the previous year had been a godsend for the quirkless boy. It provided an area for every possible kind of training he could think of. Given the area it amazed him that no one had found it before. 

The legend of the haunted forest in Musutafu was told to every child. That no one was allowed to enter the forest or they would never return. In reality there was simply an abandoned military base there. 

From what Izuku could gather it was from the last few decades before quirks appeared. The base and ships in its lower levels were built for space travel. One dubbed the Super Dimension Fortress or the SDF-1 for short.

"You are a monster," came the breathless voice of Shinsou Hitoshi. 

Hitoshi like Izuku was bullied by their classmates. Through their shared pain a group of four bullied children became friends. Hitoshi and Kavar were bullied for their quirks. 

Hitoshi's being seen as villainous because it was brainwashing. Kavar on the other hand had an empathic quirk that required physical contact. Izuku was bullied because he was quirkless. Being chased by bullies was how he had found this base. 

Their final member was Kavar's soulmate that he had accidentally stumbled across her. Hatsume Mei lived not to far from Kavar and they had met a nearby park. His friend liked wearing tank tops and his mark had been where everyone could see. 

It had been a surprise to both families to find out their children were soulmates. The two had immediately hit it off and Mei as she insisted that they call her became apart of their group. 

"Zuku help me come test out a new baby," came a shout from down the corridor. 

Speaking of their inventor it seemed she was finally ready to test whatever she had locked herself in the lab for. Not like he could speak. He liked to lock himself in what the called the flight room. 

The flight room was a room that houses an old plane. It was built for the flying circus which had been popular in the early 21st century. Inside it he had found a journal of the pilot who owned the plane. Apparently he had been recruited into the Robotech project by his adopted brother. A brother who was later killed in a war. 

Between the simple controls and the flight simulator a few floors up he had quickly learned how to use the plane. It was three months after they found it that he had taken it up for the first time. Flying felt so natural he hadn't wanted to come down.

His plans for flying that afternoon was interrupted by Mei calling for him. She always seemed to use him as her testing dummy. Out of the four of them he was best suited for it. Unfortunately. 

With a fond sigh Izuku and Hitoshi shed their gear. It left them both in black tshirt and shorts. One of Izuku's three soulmarks was proudly displayed on his neck. It was another source of his bullying and his mother's angerunfortunately. Unlike most people he had three marks. 

Some part of him knew it wasnt just his lack of a quirk that they hated. Inko Midoriya tried to claim that the soul parent mark of a clock always set an hour ahead, was on his left bicep. As naive as he was that lie didnt hold up forever. The older he got the more he realize it was impossible for that to be hers. Nothing about her matched the mark. 

Most people only had two soulmarks. One being their soulmate and the other being their soulparent. On a rare occasion a person would be born with more but it was more common to be born quirkless. 

His soulmate mark was a stretched out jaguar. It was set directly over his heart. Sometimes Izuku would look at it and wonder if his soulmate would actually want him.

His final mark a second soulparent was on his neck it was a lot larger than the other two. It was a black cat with red eyes and tape like object around its neck across the right side of his neck. 

Out of the four friends only Hatsume had her biological parents be her soulparents. They loved her unconditionally and by extension loved her friends. More often than not the three others took turns eating at her house. 

Kavar and Izuku had parents that were neglectful. Inko when drunk could be abusive. Something that was becoming more and more common. 

Hitoshi had been abandoned by his parents when his quirk came in. From there he jumped from foster family to foster family. No one wanting the boy who was only going to grow up to be a villain. Izuku was pretty sure Hitoshi spent more nights sleeping in one of the bunks on the upper levels than he did at home. Not that Izuku blamed him. If he could get away with it he would probably do the same. 

However he couldnt so he made himself be content with the time they had. Which meant he was currently heading to what could only be his impending doom. 

A snort from Hitoshi made him realize that he had probably mumbled the last part. It wasnt the first time and it sure as hell wouldnt be the last. His mumbling was something that annoyed their bullies. Especially one Bakugo Katsuki, Izuku's former best friend. 

Arriving at the door Izuku cautiously opened it. It was not unusual for Mei to explode something as they entered. Better to be cautious than to be thrown into a wall again. 

To his immense relief no explosion came but it was soon followed by confusion. His cyclone dark blue almost black in color had been stripped of a lot of its plating. Izuku could see it laying out on many of Mei's work tables. For her part Mei was working on a suit similar to the flight suits that they had found. 

When she saw them her eyes lit up with excitement and she ran over to Izuku. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the cyclone. 

She began almost immediately, "My parents finally agreed to help me get the materials I needed to improve your cyclone. Of course I didnt tell them what it was for just that it was needed for an experiment. I thought if we could make the metal lighter but just as durable then you would be able to switch between forms."

Izuku questioned easily, "I assume you succeeded?"

She grinned and said, "I did. Still working on lighter armor but the cyclones are ready for testing."

Izuku and Hitoshi shared a look before saying, "We will test them."

Tsukauchi's POV 

Patrolling the supposedly haunted forest was beginning to get on his nerves. Reports had started coming in a year ago that strange noises could be heard from the forest. Unfortunately for his sanity it was scaring the locals. So to put their minds at ease Tsuragamae started having officers and detectives not investigating patrol it during the late afternoon and evening. 

This particular evening was his third in a row. Things in Musutafu had been unusually quiet. This gave him an unusual amount if free time. Sansa had promised to do his paperwork if Naomasa took the patrol. Grudgingly he accepted. 

A surprise had come earlier into the patrol when he ran across Sir Nighteye. The hero had been asked to look into the reports as well since the police werent having any luck. Naomasa liked Nighteye they had worked well together in the past. The man didnt treat the police like they were useless which was always a plus. 

As he made his third round of the evening he heard something unusual. If he didnt know any better he would have said it was a motorcycle. In this area they would be difficult to keep from wrecking. On the other hand it didnt sound right to be a dirt bike either. 

There wasnt much time to consider it as two bikes came flying past him. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. Plate like armor protected the sides and engines. The riders wore what looked to be some kind of heavy armor. 

At first glance Naomasa would have thought they were military bikes. Until he got a better look at the riders as they continued on. They were tiny almost like they were teenagers. 

Naomasa decided to go after them. Much to his annoyance it was a fruitless venture. Naomasa eventually had to fall back and meet up with Nighteye. A burning question was in his mind. Where did they go?


End file.
